


Chaotically Evil Events

by cipherisdead



Series: Chaotic Events [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Grief/Mourning, Looking for a Beta, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nihilism, Out of Character, Slavery, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Violence, im sorry, op luffy, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherisdead/pseuds/cipherisdead
Summary: A few mistakes led to some very different events happening. These events changed the world, directly or indirectly, and not for the better.My writing is shit, fair warning.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Chaotic Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722319
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Chaotically Evil Events

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FANFICTION SO I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.
> 
> This, dear readers, is my first ever completely (not really completely (read end notes to know why)) finished fanfiction. So, to celebrate, i have decided to post this to lessen my shame about my other stories, haha...
> 
> Also, fair warning, I'm not good at writing fight scenes...or anything actually, i just apologise in general.
> 
> At the start of the story, Law is about 10 years old so Luffy is about 3 years old, as according to canon (which i like to stick to other than the obvious AU differences) there is a 7 year age difference between them.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS A (MINOR) SOULMATE AU, MALE X MALE AND HAS VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND DEATH...DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.
> 
> *originally updated 11.11.19*  
*edits to few spelling + other issues 20.11.19*  
*fixed some more mistakes and finally started writing the sequel 18.04.2020*  
*looking for a beta for the sequel cus i suck, plz message or email me if interested 09.11.2020*

He saw it every time he closed his eyes; their cold, lifeless bodies bathed in blood. His parents gone. Forever.

The ten-year-old dragged his feet through the town towards the gates of the hospital, tears blurring his vision. Along the way, he saw the corpses of his peers and the woman that tried to save them. Riddled with bullets. He cried once more, mourning everyone he knew that is no more, but continued, hoping that someone was still left.

It seemed an eternity before he arrived at the gates of the hospital but it was all for nought. His parents' beloved hospital was consumed by scorching flames reaching to the sky. His sweet sister still inside. Law broke down, he screamed and sobbed, surrounded by death and destruction. The silver letters on his wrist were soaked in tears.

Eventually, he managed to escape by hiding under the corpses being shipped outside the country. Traumatised, Law swore to destroy as much of the world as he could.

* * *

Law heard there were infamous pirates on the island he was on, in a town known as Spider Miles. A perfect opportunity. Dressed in grenades and armed with hatred he made his way to Donquixote Doflamingo, planning to join the criminals to fulfil his ambition of destroying as much as he can with the time he has left.

“Let me join your pirate group.”

The eccentric-looking man dressed in a pink feather coat gazed at the pale child in surprise and slight intrigue from his throne-like chair.

“I want to destroy everything that I see. I grew up in the White Town – Flevance. It’s not so long…before I die.”

* * *

After a week of staying around the crew, Law was officially welcomed into the Donquixote Family as well as offered the position of being Doflamingo’s right hand man in the future if he lived. The captain never found out about Law breaking the blood law as Corazon covered for him, for some reason.

Throughout the next two years Law was tutored by the family and Doflamingo himself; Lao G taught him the martial arts, Gladius taught him gunnery and Diamante taught swordsmanship. He would also take part in everything the family did such as business deals and fights.

* * *

On a distant island, an isolated four-year-old found a strange fruit and unknowingly changed his future when he took a bite out of it.

* * *

A year later, the same child crossed paths with a group of people dressed in white robes and heads covered by glass tanks in a kingdom called Goa and was attacked. The child tried to defend himself by releasing a black smoke around his body but was then shot due to his relative inexperience. The boy lost consciousness.

When he next awoke, he noticed the unfamiliar environment. He was in a small, metal cage in a wooden room with strange shackles on his wrists that felt like they drained his energy. The room tilted left and right continuously, and the sound of waves was beyond one of the walls. He was held captive at the bottom of the ship for weeks, occasionally given scraps of food and bowls of water.

Eventually, he awoke to another foreign setting: still stuck within the metal cage but no longer in a ship, instead he was in a large, cold room with no source of natural light, only some torches by a silver door. Surrounding his cage were more cages filled with people. People covered in blood and bruises and open wounds. Some even missing limbs. Despite the high population density in such a confined area, the room was near-silent; the only exceptions were some quiet whimpers, groans and coughs.

The child whimpered fearfully before speaking, “Where am I? What’s going on?”

A female voice replied from the cage across from him, “You are at a fighting arena. This is where they keep us slaves when we are not fighting for our lives.”

The boy, having heard of slaves from around the Kingdom of Goa, hung his head and sobbed. Later, he heard another slave whisper about how young he was and the certainty of his death at his first match.

* * *

The next day he abruptly woke up from the pain of being yanked out of his cage. Two guards, stood at either side of him, held onto his arms tightly, forming bruises. They dragged the terrified youth out of the room and down a long hallway into a different room where a portly man stood in front of a fireplace and a variety of metal tools.

“Hold him down.”

The guards positioned the 5-year-old into the middle of the room, forcing him to his knees. The large man grabbed something out of the fire and moved behind the boy. A moment later, agonising pain was all he felt. It was as if molten lava ran mercilessly through his blood. The sounds of sizzling flesh and blood rushing in his ears was all he heard and the stench of burning flesh invaded his nostrils. Acid met his tongue.

He screamed.

He screamed as the guards yanked him to his feet.

He screamed as they started to drag him back to his cage.

He screamed as he noticed the red-hot branding iron laying against the wall.

He didn’t stop until his voice went hoarse and he fell unconscious once more.

* * *

The next time the guards came for him, he was already awake. They dragged him, kicking and screaming despite the pain, back down the hallway, past the branding room. This time they threw him into the room. A booming voice spoke.

“Welcome, esteemed guests, back to the arena! We have another new slave for you today, a very young one. Let’s see if he’ll survive! Please place your bets now!”

Looking around, the black-haired male noticed he was in another cage, though far larger than the ones in the previous room. Outside of it sat hundreds of shadowed figures, all cheering loudly, excited with blood-lust. Off to the side of the arena, the wall was covered in a variety of close-range weapons.

A door opened on the opposing side of the arena and a young man was shoved in. The newcomer shook in fear and looked around with skittish eyes.

The thundering voice returned.

“This is a fight to the death! Winner gets to live another day. The match will begin in three, two, one!”

The crowd roared in excitement. The older slave’s eyes widened as they locked onto the child’s form, then narrowed in pity and grim acceptance. The brown-haired man rushed over to the weapons and immediately picked a simple sword from the wall with a branded hand before charging at his opponent.

The five-year-old, used to defending himself from the powerful creatures that resided in the same forest that he previously lived in, dodged the attack. And the next one. Then proceeded to run past the other male towards the weapon rack where he snatched a silver knife. Jumping backwards, he narrowly avoided the blade of the sword. He dodged another attack before suddenly leaping forwards and slicing the man’s wrist.

The man, now enraged and in pain, wielded the sword one-handed and swung it wildly at his attacker. Prepared, the younger feigned jumping towards his right and instead jumped left, latching onto the man’s back, now holding the knife against older slave’s throat.

Hesitating for only a moment, he slit the man’s throat.

The crowd was shocked into silence before exploding with cheers and curses as the man collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thud. The announcer declared the child as the extraordinary winner before guards rushed in and incapacitated him, dragging him out of the arena. Away from the cheering crowds and the bleeding body on the ground, back to the room of cages.

* * *

The slaves were surprised when he came back, and the woman spoke up again, asking for his name.

“…Luffy.”

“Well, Luffy, my name is Esta and welcome to the life of a fighting slave of a celestial dragon.”

The boy, known as Luffy, just leaned against the cold bars of the cage, not responding, his fingers gently brushing the silver words imprinted on his wrist. His eyes frozen on the female slave’s scarred-over brand: a circle with three triangles above it and one below it, all pointed away.

* * *

For the next match, the guards unlocked the sea-stone shackles around his wrists before shoving him in the arena. His opponent, a blonde woman dressed in some leather armour, was already in the arena on the opposing side. The announcer’s voice repeated the welcoming introduction from the previous match before providing new information.

“Apparently the young winner from one of the previous matches has a devil fruit! So, this match will be fought using devil fruits instead. Remember not to worry, dear guests, as the cage is made from sea stone so the participants cannot harm us. Please place your bets now!”

Luffy stared at the other slave with grim determination.

“This is a fight to the death! Winner gets to live another day. The match will begin in three, two, one!”

The woman instantly formed chains out of nowhere and sent them towards the five-year old who simply stood still with a black smoke-like substance emanating from his body. Luffy’s eyes suddenly narrowed as he held his hand, surrounded by the unnatural darkness, out in front of him, aimed at his competitor. The older slave was then pulled to the child against her will with a great force, her face collided against the boy’s fist so powerfully that her jaw was crushed on impact.

Choking on her own blood, she was unable to counterattack due to Luffy’s hold on her arm; his power completely nullifying hers. Delivering some more punches to her vulnerable, disfigured face, her blood loss increased, and she choked on more blood, slowly dying.

Once sure of her death he let go of her arm and stepped back, vaguely hearing him being declared the winner as he was dragged away once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, 12-year-old Law, increasingly covered in white spots, revealed his true full name to Baby 5 and Buffalo at their insistence. Corazon, Doflamingo’s brother who overheard the conversation, suddenly grabbed Law and took him to an empty alleyway.

“What you said before, was it true?”

Law stared wide-eyed at Corazon who continued his questioning before turning to face Law, panicked.

“Law! You shouldn’t be around him!"

The man proceeded to explain that he was only there to prevent his big brother from going out of control due to his lack of humanity and then told Law that he was in danger from Doflamingo due to his D. name which is said to be “the sworn enemy of the gods”.

Loyal to Doflamingo and his ambition of destruction, Law refused to leave the crew and ran away taunting the fake-mute that he would reveal all his secrets. Soon arriving at the ship with Baby 5 and Buffalo, he decided to keep the secrets instead so that he paid back the debt he owed to Corazon from two years ago.

* * *

That was a mistake. During a storm later that day, Corazon abducted Law while the crew were fighting a marine ship. For seven months the clumsy man took the ill youth to every hospital he could find to try to cure his Amber Lead Syndrome; all of them treated Law with fearful spite, causing Law to relive trauma and grow resentful towards the older man. He was so tired of all of it.

Eventually, Corazon’s Den Den Mushi rang. Doflamingo told his brother his plan to steal the Ope Ope no Mi in hopes of it curing Law. After hanging up, Corazon explained his own plan to steal the fruit first for Law and then take him away from Doflamingo to be saved. The young boy outwardly agreed.

Law’s condition worsened dramatically on their journey to Minion Island where the fruit was going to be exchanged. He was feverish, rarely awake and extremely weak.

Arriving at the set destination, Corazon left Law in a run-down building in an abandoned village while he went to retrieve the fruit from the pirates. He soon successfully returned with the red heart-shaped fruit and force fed it to the pale boy who almost retched at the taste. When the man promptly collapsed, too exhausted and his wounds being too severe, Law watched in surprise.

His blood started staining the snow under his body.

“These wounds won’t kill me. Listen carefully, Law. We managed to get the devil fruit, but it won’t stop Doflamingo. I need you to deliver this to the Navy: I saw a ship on the coast nearby.”

“But I hate the Navy.”

“This letter will save a far-off kingdom called Dressrosa. You’re the son of a doctor, aren’t you? This will save many people.”

Law took the letter, glanced at Corazon and headed towards the coast. Donquixote Rosinante sighed in relief and waited for Law’s return, unaware of Law’s decision.

* * *

In another world Law takes the letter and brings a Navy soldier, later revealed to be the Don Quixote Family’s undercover agent, to his Cora-san who is then beaten up when it is revealed that he was the marine’s undercover agent. Law witnesses Cora-san’s death at the hands of Doflamingo and swears revenge on behalf of the man that cared for him.

That does not happen in this world.

This world’s Law was so driven by his anger and nihilistic need for destruction that he never bonded with Rosinante, instead resenting the man that abducted him from the family that promised to make his ambition a reality.

This world’s law never intended to go to the Navy. Rather, he made his way to the town where the fruit was stolen, knowing that Doflamingo planned to steal the fruit too so he must have been somewhere on the island. Despite eating the fruit, the boy was unfamiliar with his new powers so he couldn’t cure his Amber Lead Syndrome yet. This meant that the 13-year-old was still plagued with fatigue, fever and weakness. Determined, he stumbled through the snow, eyes glazed and skin nearly completely chalky white, with great difficulty and growing steadily weaker.

It seemed like hours later when the youth arrived at the edge of the town, motionless bodies littered all over the place. Noticing distinct spiky blue hair behind one of the buildings, the boy perked up in relief and shouted as loud as he could in his weakened state.

Hearing his name, Gladius looked around, eyes widening as he saw the struggling missing teenager not even twenty metres away. He rushed to the boy.

“Law!”

“I’m so glad to see you again.”

Law gave a faint smile.

* * *

Gladius carried the sickly male deeper in the town where the rest of the family, interrogating the Barrels pirates, were.

“I’m so sorry, young master!”

Law apologised, distressed yet over-joyed, and hurried to explain everything that happened in the last seven months. Doflamingo calmed him while using his string powers to create a cage around the island and the family, appeased at his return, listened to everything he had to say, and became outraged at Corazon’s betrayal. When prompted, he gave directions to where he left Corazon and they all, moving as one, headed there.

Only a bloody patch of snow greeted them when they arrived at the mentioned location and Law began apologising once more. Doflamingo placated the boy for the second time and deduced that his brother may have grown suspicious of Law’s long absence and must have escaped when he did not feel as exhausted.

The leader of the family sent Buffalo and Baby 5 to search the nearby area from the sky. Not long after, they heard Baby 5’s voice yelling that they found him running towards the coast and they all hurriedly followed the children from the ground. They quickly caught up with the clumsy traitor who stopped once he realised that he was trapped. The bleeding man glared at Law, still in Gladius’s arms.

“Brat, I trusted you.”

He heard a few gasps at hearing his voice.

“I told you I’m loyal to Doflamingo-ya.”

The wounded man’s expression grew sad. Doflamingo stepped forwards.

“It’s been six months, Corazon.”

Corazon, breathing heavily, slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a flintlock, aiming it at his brother.

“Marine code 01746. Commander Rosinante of the Navy Headquarters. Donquixote Family, captain, Doflamingo. I have been undercover to prevent a future tragedy of your doing. I am a Navy solider!”

Doflamingo, enraged, pulled out his own gun before speaking.

“Why do I have to kill another member of my biological family?! I know you won't shoot me; you’re so much like father.”

“I had hoped to save Law from you, Doffy, since you’re like a child of destruction but clearly Law is too set in your path now. I’m sorry. Sorry that I couldn’t save either of you.”

Bang.

His body flinched backwards from the impact.

Three more bullets followed.

Then four more.

Donquixote Rosinante’s corpse fell on the snow with a soft thud.

* * *

Luffy participated in many both devil fruit and non-devil fruit matches in the following years and became known as the Bringer of Darkness. He grew skilled and powerful from all the fights he won and learnt to be strategical with his impulsiveness. The once somewhat care-free and naïve boy was no more, replaced by a wrathful young boy extremely impacted by his negative experiences. As some twisted defence mechanism, he became sadistic and bloodthirsty towards all that he perceived as an enemy.

At one point, he formed an escape plan which, at the age of ten, he finally put into action at the next devil fruit match he was forced to participate in. As soon as they unlocked his sea-stone shackles Luffy pivoted before they could shove him in the arena and, using his devil fruit’s powers, he spread darkness around the guards causing them to be swallowed up immediately. Before any of the audience could run away the pre-teen emitted a burst of Haoshoku Haki, a power also known as Conqueror’s Haki that he discovered intuitively and then trained with by trial and error, that knocked everyone in the room unconscious.

Running back down the hall, he came across a group of guards with weapons; one, armed with a sword, charged at the child while another guard started shooting with his flintlock. Using the darkness as a shield that consumed the bullets allowed Luffy to focus his attacks on the other man; a black layer suddenly covered the slave’s arm and he used it to directly block the blade of the sword before punching the man in the face with his fist that was also covered in the black layer. He kicked the guard in the chest, hard, as he fell to the floor in pain, then picked up the other’s sword and swung it down, stabbing the older male in the heart – a fatal wound.

Turning his attention to the guard still shooting at him, he reversed the power of the dark substance resulting in all the bullets that were consumed to shoot out of the darkness at the gunman. His body, riddled with his own bullets, dropped dead in an instant. The third guard screamed, running away from the murderous child to gather reinforcements. Predicting his intentions, Luffy forced his power to spread down the hallway and devour the runaway before he even turned the corner.

Continuing down the hallway the youth confidently entered the room full of slaves, for once free of accompanying guards or power-draining shackles and walked over to a particular cage inhabited by the woman that asked for his name so long ago. Since then the woman helped him at times, either grounding him to reality, providing information or even sharing scraps of food. Using the keys he pilfered from one of the dead guards, he unlocked the cage.

Esta weakly crawled out of the enclosure, eyes weeping, and thanked the younger slave gratefully. All the other slaves in the room watched the impossible occur in front of them, shocked into silence.

“I owe it to you for all you’ve done for me.”

Luffy gave the keys to the other slave and made his way back to the hallway, trying to find an exit.

Going down a different hallway he encountered another group of guards. The two guards with spears attacked him simultaneously, one thrusting the weapon at his torso and the other at his legs. Face set in anger, the child avoided one spear and ran up the other that was aimed at his legs, using his momentum to kick the other in the head, disorientating him for the time being. Grabbing the fallen spear, the young male suddenly twisted to the side and threw the weapon at the other guard with some force. It hit dead on, ripping straight through the guard’s lower torso and out the other side. He collapsed in agony, frantically trying to stop the blood flow with his own hands. Luffy rushed back to the first guard who began to stand back up; he jumped on his back, tightened his legs around the man’s waist and held on tightly to the man’s head before twisting it harshly until he heard a sharp crack. Paralysed, the man fell to the ground again.

He heard the other slaves running around the hallways behind him, trying to find freedom too. Meanwhile, the third guard of the group, armed with only his fists and casually smoking a cigarette, waited for the slave to make the first move. A slight smirk could be seen on the kid’s face. Pure darkness seemed to explode from him, engulfing the cocky guard then receding and spitting the guard back out only a moment later, though his time he was unresponsive and completely still except for the violent tremors that wracked his body.

Luffy, still smirking, calmly reached for a torch on the wall and lit the three men on fire. The torch was thrown away and set a couple of barrels down the hall on fire which spread wildly. Screams could be heard.

A fourth guard, who appeared to be half transformed as a kangaroo, turned the corner and faced the child killer. The man suddenly lunged at him, his fists held up. Side stepping at the last moment with his Kenbunshoku Haki, the black-haired boy missed the punch by a millimetre and threw a Haki infused fist at the man’s back causing him to crash through the stone wall into an empty room. Coughing due to the dust, the guard slowly got up and climbed through the crumbling wall, picking up a large piece of debris. Face full of anger he threw the boulder which the child promptly evaded once more before hearing a loud cry.

Glancing behind him, he noticed a woman under the boulder. Esta.

Luffy’s face darkened in fury as he turned his attention to the Zoan user. He formed a compact ball of darkness and threw it at the man with pinpoint accuracy. The black sphere hit the man’s chest and caused it to cave in under the great pressure; his bones snapped like twigs and his internal organs were crushed. The man lay wheezing in immense pain for the last minutes of his life.

The young slave stepped beside the now-dead woman. Leaning down, he wiped some blood off her cheek and released a long, grievous sigh.

Shortly after, the boy ran out of a smoke-filled room through the exit and breathed in fresh air for the first time in five years. The dark night sky, filled with bubbles and stars, and tall, luscious green trees greeted him.

* * *

A new bounty poster with a 40,000,000 Beli reward for “The Bringer of Darkness” was issued.

* * *

A boy, known to some as simply Luffy, stood in front of a tied and gagged pirate crew in an unknown location. Aware of his lack of knowledge in recent news and basic sea survival, he decided to torture the information out of a random pirate crew that insulted him.

It worked, but it was not enough information.

This repeated for a while with any poor individual or group that was unfortunate enough to catch his attention.

The former slave also trained intensely throughout this time, to ensure he was powerful enough to never lose his freedom again.

* * *

Over the years, the Beli reward increased for that particular bounty.

* * *

Somewhere in South Blue, an island was engulfed in crimson flames. Lifeless bodies scattered across it. Only one living being was present on the entire island; a young raven-haired male with a large scar over his chest and a near-blank expression, a crazed smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

The next day, a twenty-year old known as Law looked at the bounty for someone called the Bringer of Darkness in curiosity. There was no picture, only descriptions of his appearance. Their bounty had increased to 250,000,000 Beli after they supposedly annihilated an entire island and all living beings on it.

At the same time, Luffy was looking through the latest bounties shown on that morning’s newspaper. One specific page caught his eye. The name Trafalgar D. Water Law was boldly stamped across the top of the poster. The teen’s eyes widened in intrigue and disbelief as he glanced from his wrist to the poster and back again. His eyes lightened imperceptibly before his expression grew determined.

* * *

Somewhere in Paradise, a fifteen-year-old Luffy casually walked with the flow of the crowd in the city’s market, the bright sun slowly approaching mid-sky. He wore torn onyx-black shorts and a red, sleeveless, hooded cloak. Various knives were hidden on his body. Swiping some meat from various stalls, he continued down the packed street enjoying the warm day.

Chewing absentmindedly, the boy vaguely noticed the sudden hushed silence of the people around him. He looked up, eyes narrowing in fury as he noticed a Celestial Dragon, sat on a gold and purple throne on top of a chained slave, steadily making his way down a spotless street towards the town’s square. Towards where Luffy stood. The people around him, already bowing on the ground, fidgeted in fear.

The portly Noble lazily lifted his head when he was no longer being moved and stared in bewilderment at the boy stood in his way. His face contorted in anger and he pulled out a gun, aiming it point-blank at Luffy whose fists were shaking with hatred at his sides. The world noble, indignant, opened his mouth, likely to shout about the boy’s audacity to stand in his way. However, before a single word could leave his mouth, Luffy drew back his fist and threw it at the noble’s chest, covered in Armament Haki.

Thrown back by the force of the punch, the Celestial Dragon collided with a wall, coughing up blood. Silence dominated the entire area.

Some debris fell from the cracked wall.

Then chaos began; everyone rushed and panicked. Those more knowledgeable hurried to escape the inevitable buster call while everyone else just hurried to escape the Celestial Dragon’s ire. The Noble’s accompanying slave gaped at his perceived saviour, body shaking.

“Who are you?”

He didn’t move, glancing back at the slave before replying.

“Monkey D. Luffy.”

* * *

A marine soldier, hiding behind a building and already dialling his superiors, nearly dropped his den den mushi when hearing the young male’s name, immediately drawing the conclusion that he must be related to Monkey D. Dragon – the leader of the revolutionary army. The soldier repeated everything that occurred, as well as the attacker’s possible relation to the government’s enemy and that he appeared to be the criminal known as ‘The Bringer of Darkness’.

This information got passed along the chain of command until it reached the ears of Sakazuki, an Admiral, who immediately activated a buster call on Luffy, declaring him “a dangerous threat to the world”.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy advanced towards the injured celestial dragon, dragging him up against the damaged wall by the neck, consequently cutting off the overweight man’s breathing. The former slave’s eyes burned with violence, his eyebrows furrowed, as he tightened his grip until the man clawed at his hold.

The lone pirate consumed the noble using his devil fruit, leaving no physical evidence. Of course, the marine and the panicked civilians were all witnesses, not that Luffy cared.

By this point, the buster call consisting of five Vice Admirals and a fleet of ten ships, with about ten thousand soldiers in total, arrived at the coast of the relatively small island. One Vice Admiral, ahead of the others, reached Luffy who was strolling through the streets. Armed with a sleek sword, he ran at the criminal with intent to kill. He was stopped halfway by a pitch-black substance appearing from nowhere and crushing him under a great pressure. The teen maintained his leisurely stroll, stopping directly in front of the helpless man. A slight crater formed beneath his body. Crimson blood started leaking from his mouth. And nose. And ears. And eyes. Luffy crouched down, smirking darkly before concentrating on his devil fruit’s ability; the marine’s chest abruptly caved in, the man instantly dead.

A large group of soldiers followed by another Vice Admiral arrived just in time to see the man’s gruesome death. The newcomer’s appearance seemed to shimmer before he disappeared. Luffy stood up and focused on his Observation Haki, finding the Vice Admiral’s presence immediately. The teenager was thrown back by a punch aimed at his face and landed roughly on the floor a while away. Angered once more, the deadly being wiped some dirt off his leg before he jumped up and pivoted on his left foot, arm already coated with Armament Haki, then threw a punch at thin air. At least, that’s what it looked like to the crowd of soldiers. Without warning, a building in the direction of the punch collapsed with a distinct human-shaped indent in the stone flooring.

The dark devil fruit user threw up a black screen as a shield against the bullets now being fired by the many soldiers while he ran at the building. For seemingly no reason – to the observing soldiers - he leapt into the air and delivered a hard kick. The camouflaged man’s body impacted with the ground one more time. Luffy landed on his battered body where he pulled out one of his knives. Holding the devil fruit user’s head tightly, the scarred youth plunged the weapon straight into his victim’s throat and dragged it down his neck through his torso, straight through the bones, until he stopped before the man’s pelvis. Gripping the sharp weapon tightly, the boy ripped it out of the rapidly cooling body, organs suddenly spilling out.

The surrounding people all watched in horror as the underage male performed the cruel, gory act.

A few foot soldiers screamed in terror and ran for their lives, knowing they had no hope against the demonic child. Said child stood up, covered in blood, and threw his knife at one of the fleeing soldiers. A body promptly collapsed. After a moment he covered the immediate area with his power, all the marines surrounded by his power. Before anyone could scream again, they all disappeared. Only the Vice Admiral’s body remained.

The youth didn’t get a single moment of rest before his next opponent rounded the corner in a sprint. The Vice Admiral held a collection of pebbles and rocks on her arm, likely gathered on her journey to the target. With the other hand, she grabbed a handful and launched them at the male dressed in red who flung himself to the side, suspicious of the seemingly normal stones - which all proceeded to explode where he previously stood, setting a nearby market stall on fire. Luffy shifted and then sprinted so fast that he became a blur.

Startled, the female flung a few more bombs in front of her. A few hit Luffy but he didn’t stop until he punched the marine in the torso, knocking the breath out of her. She grunted in pain but stood upright and aimed some more bombs at her adversary. This time only one hit him and he fell back from the impact; he was covered in dust and blood, a few small open wounds visible on his flesh. Jumping back on his feet, he rushed at her again, this time landing a harder punch at her face. Luffy grabbed her hair mid-fall and shoved her head into the ground. Again and again and again until her pulse was faint.

Luffy ripped off a part of the wooden stall that was on fire and moved beside the near-dead marine. He lowered the makeshift stick and set the Vice Admiral on fire before throwing the wood away. The fire was rapidly consuming the small city and smoke started to fill the air. Luffy made his way to the coast of the island, encountering a few civilians that now laid dead, caught in the crossfire. He stepped over their bodies, disinterested.

Arriving at the shoreline, Luffy saw that the majority of the marines were located there: two Vice Admirals and about eight thousand five hundred soldiers remained along with the ten warships.

Luffy immediately used his Conqueror’s Haki to knock all the weaker soldiers out in one go after which only about five hundred were left. The remaining foot soldiers tried attacking him in various ways: guns, swords, fists, poisoned daggers. Luffy, breathing heavily, physically avoided and blocked all the attacks. Every weapon that was absorbed by his devil fruit’s shield simultaneously shot back out towards the marines. Roughly two hundred were left standing, along with the Vice Admirals who made their way to Luffy.

The two large marines changed to their Zoan forms: one a type of dog, and the other a bison. They attacked together, the former with his teeth bared and the latter aiming to wound Luffy with his Armament Haki-coated horns. The boy merely twisted his body mid-leap and grabbed the Vice Admiral’s tail, throwing him at the other marine’s sharp horns. Now agitated – and one in pain – the high-ranked marines charged at him once more; Luffy flooded the area close to him with a dark substance and both men were caught, their powers instantly nullified. The dark teen focused on his power to make the bison-man disappear so that he could fight them one-on-one instead.

The immoral youth’s lips twitched.

Haki lazily coated his fist.

A split second later, the vicious teen delivered a deadly blow to the already-injured male. Without stopping, he continued his assault.

By the time the shorter male stopped, the marine’s bones were shattered, his inner organs liquidised, his skin covered in colourful bruises and cuts while his limbs were twisted horrifically.

The lone pirate fixed his attention on the remaining soldiers who cowered in disgust and dismay; darkness covered the entire area so that no one could see anything, not even their own hands right in front of their eyes. Then Luffy whispered in the darkness, his words being heard by every soldier as if he were right beside them. He gradually increased their paranoia and caused the soldiers to fight each other to the death, all of them believing that they were fighting him instead. Completely unaware of the truth.

When he cleared the area of shadows, only corpses or dying bodies were left. Satisfied, the boy made his devil fruit release the second Zoan user, who now lay in shock on the blood-covered ground. Before the man could regain his senses, he was hit by a ball of pure concentrated darkness. Blood spilled from his mouth as he lay semi-conscious. Luffy strolled nonchalantly to the man’s side and gripped the back of his neck. Tightening his hold, his fingers ripped through the man’s neck and took a hold of his spine which he promptly ripped out with an audible tear of wet flesh. He discarded the spine on the dirt.

Luffy turned away, held his knife and released one more body from his devil fruit onto the ground.

The blazing fire from the city reached the docks and began devouring the bodies.

* * *

The next morning’s newspaper reported the complete destruction of an island in the first half of the Grand Line. It claimed that a buster call was activated due to an individual attacking a Celestial Dragon and that there were no survivors found on the burning land. Marines and citizens alike were slaughtered. The Celestial Dragon’s body was found in the former city’s centre, brutally mutilated due to an ancient, abhorrent execution known as the blood eagle in which the noble’s ribs were severed from his spine and his lungs and skin covered the broken bones to form the gruesome illusion of ‘wings’.

The individual who committed these crimes is revealed to be Monkey D. Luffy - previously known only as the Bringer of Darkness. The newspaper then announces the boy’s relation to Monkey D. Garp (his grandfather) who is known as the ‘hero of the Marines’ and Monkey D. Dragon (his father) who is the leader of the revolutionary army.

Those aware of the organisation that activated the boy’s initial bounty understood that he must have once been a slave.

The boy, supposedly only about fifteen years old, was then labelled as a major threat and his bounty increased to 1,000,000,000.

* * *

Monkey D. Garp stormed into Sengoku’s office in Marineford, newspaper held in his fist.

“Is this true?”

Sengoku nodded solemnly, attention fixed at the newspaper held in his own hands.

Garp fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the newspaper headline with cautious joy.

“My grandson is alive…he’s alive.”

His expression soured.

“All this time…all this time, he was a slave. Now…he’s a dangerous criminal who kills people – even innocents. What happened?”

The hero of the Marines sobbed his heart out in the office of his life-long friend, torn between overwhelming elation and dread.

* * *

At the Revolutionary Army’s headquarters, on an arctic island known as Baltigo, a man called Dragon stared at the newspaper on his desk. His hand shook and he was unresponsive to his subordinates who were calling for his attention. He was relieved at the news that his son was alive after all but horrified at his actions. The man wondered at what happened to his son in the years he was missing.

* * *

In Dressrosa, Trafalgar D. Law read the morning’s newspaper with rising admiration for the boy he now knew was his soulmate; his fingers caressed the silver name on his wrist the entire time. While he was reading the article for the fifth time, Doflamingo called his name. Law turned to look at his mentor and captain.

“Isn’t that your soulmate, Law?”

The other present members of the Donquixote pirates gaped at Law in surprise at hearing this.

“Yes, he is.”

Some of the officers freaked out at the confirmation. Doflamingo’s next words were heard clearly despite the surrounding chaos.

“Hahahaha, well he is certainly a unique individual.”

* * *

The next day, a phone rang on a ship called the Moby Dick. Whitebeard answered the ringing den-den mushi with curiosity. The man’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the person on the other end of the call before calling over one of his sons, Ace. Portgas D. Ace accepted the den-den mushi and asked who called when a loud voice erupted from the device.

“Damn you, brat! Hurry up!”

“Gramps? Why are you calling, is this about yesterday’s news?”

The den-den mushi’s expression turned sombre.

“Yes. You know Luffy is my grandson, and that he disappeared years ago. When you were all still young, I planned to bring him to Dadan’s one day, you would have been brothers. You and Sabo and Luffy.”

The man started crying faintly.

“B-but then he vanished. He was a slave, Ace! I failed him, I failed my grandson!”

The eighteen-year-old listened in sympathy, speechless. After the long call, Ace placed the den-den mushi back down on a table and summarised the one-sided conversation for his fellow crew members that gathered around him in concern.

* * *

In the following weeks, there were whispers of Monkey D. Luffy being the fifth Yonko. Others laughed at the idea.

* * *

Eventually, the infamous fifteen-year-old arrived at Dressrosa’s east harbour with faint nervousness. As soon as he stepped foot on the island, a woman known as Violet was aware of his presence due to her clairvoyance and immediately reported her finding to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo and his second in command, Law, were having a discussion in the former’s office when the news reached them and they both stood up and rushed out in their urgency: Law because of his urge to meet his soulmate and the other out of worry for his hard-earned kingdom.

Within five minutes they arrived at the entrance of the harbour. A voice spoke from their left.

“I guess I should be flattered that both the Heavenly Demon and the Surgeon of Death have come to greet me.”

They turned to see a small male sat casually on a wooden barrel; he wore an ink-like, sleeveless, hooded cloak that concealed his face with deep-red, torn shorts and black combat boots. Scars were visible all over his skin. His head tilted slightly so that his smirk was visible.

Law spoke.

“I think a proper introduction is necessary.”

The atmosphere was tense, everyone stood motionless.

Then the hooded boy jumped off the barrel onto the ground and stepped closer to the taller men.

“Monkey D. Luffy. –“

He took his hood off, revealing his satisfied expression and jet-black hair.

“- Pleased to finally meet you, soulmate.”

He held his hand out.

Law looked at Luffy’s face, then at his offered hand and reached out to shake it, shifting Kikoku to his other hand.

“Trafalgar D. Water Law. Pleased to meet you too, soulmate-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> POTENTIAL ADDITIONAL SCENE AT END:
> 
> Luffy’s gaze moved to Doflamingo.  
“Nice to meet you too, I hope there will be no problems…”  
“Donquixote Doflamingo. There won’t be any unless you cause it, Monkey D. Luffy.”  
The fifteen-year-old laughed.  
“Good, now how about we go somewhere more private? I’d love to learn more about my second-in-command’s soulmate.”  
The trio left behind the harbour where several reporters were frantically scrambling to deliver the newfound news to their superiors and a group of civilians were still stunned at having personally seen the recent infamous criminal and lived.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> Sorry for the horribly cliche-sounding name "the bringer of darkness" but i couldnt come up with anything..though later i thought maybe "Dark Omen" would be better? thoughts?
> 
> ***Also, I'm in the process of writing a sequel to this, cus the original plot went further but i felt like this was a good, realistic place to end it. If you like this story please comment and kudos so that i know you liked it and if you want me to post the sequel when its done.***


End file.
